bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wade Martin/Quotes
Quotes When conversing with other Bullies *I'm sick of being stupid! I need like, someone to cheat off! *I hear the Nerds have started a petition to have me expelled, yeah good LUCK! *Ever wondered what it'd be like to be a bird or a bug or somethin'? *You hear Dr. Crabblesnitch used to be in gymnastics? What a dork. *My dad says he'll buy me some condoms so I can do it with chicks y'know. *I heard we ain't getting any holidays this year. *Haven't you been making out with that nerd? *I don't get how greasers get chicks. What do they got that I ain't got? Girls are retarded. *I may not get the best grades, but like, I can intimidate anyone for homework and stuff. *There's so many jocks and dorks in this world. It's like they're just asking to get beat up. When walking around talking to himself *I'm gonna beat every one of them Nerds. They deserve it for being smart. *Sure I'll ask her out one day, then we'll wind up being married and divorced, just like Ma and Pa. *Gotta spend the friggin' week with dad again, great, I love timing his chugging contests. *How can I get in her pants? Cologne, dad always wears cologne. *Mom's such a jerk. Whose parents makes them do homework? Lame. Insulting *You....are the BIGGEST LOSER in the world! *Whatever Johnny McNOFRIENDS! Bite me! *YEAH!? Well you made my hit list, how do you like that? *I'm gonna knock your ass into last week. How do you like that? *Do you even realize how much you SUCK!?!?! Angry when Insulted *SAY ONE MORE THING AND I WILL MASH YOUR FACE INTO THE CURB! Shoving *Let's see you prove how tough you are. Physical Bullying *Poor little guy, HAHA, NOT! Before fighting *Guess what time it is? Yep! Time for a beatdown! While fighting *YOU WANNA SEE ME LOSE IT?! HUH, DAD?! I mean, YOU'RE DEAD!! *I'll break every bone in your scrawny little body, chump! *When I'm done with you, your jaw is gonna be wired shut! And you'll be eating through a straw! *I'm gonna make you the laughing stock of the school! Out of breath: *Can't... *exasperated gasp* Hit with a stink bomb *HAHAHA! Stink bombs rock. *EWWWW man, I'm going to spray chunks. Nasty. HAHAHA Humiliated *That sucked, man! Seriously, that was the worst! *I ain't gonna forget! I'll never forget! I'll get you back in front of the whole school! Taken down and spit on: *I'm gonna make you eat my fist for that! Knocked out *My dad's... gonna give me the strap... for losing. *Ugh, I can't get suspended again. *Oh God, my ribs. *(quietly)I'll get you, I'll make you pay. Hit with a bike *Where'd you learn how to drive, MORON! *Hey, learn how to drive you piece of crap! *Just my frickin' luck, it's bullcrap! Something gets vandalized *Don't mess with that! Don't lay another finger on it! *Get your friggin' hands off of that! After humiliation *I ain’t gonna forget! I’m never forgettin’! I’ll get you back in front of the whole school! *That sucked, man! Seriously, that was the worst! All Quotes *I'm gonna see if I can find him. *What are you doing. *It's like I was hit by something. *Someone's messing with us are? *What's his problem? *You know I don't like smart kids! *You shoulda paid us Bucky. Category:Character Quotes